In Loving Memory
by xXxCharlyxXx
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Pollux after Castor... *SPOILER*... dies. The song is called In Loving Memory and it's by Alter Bridge. This is my second fanfic and first oneshot. Enjoy!


**In Loving Memory**

_Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly_

We have all lost someone in the battle of the labyrinth but I think I've been hit hardest. Why did this happen  
to me? It happened in the myth too... I would definitely give my mortal life for you to be alive. It is the best  
I can do – I am not immortal like the Gemini twin who actually had the power to save his brother. I don't  
have that power. I can't save you. For that, I am sorry and I would like to tell you that I love you, my brother.

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_  
_Cause you were always there for me_  
_You were always there waiting_  
_And I'll come home and I miss your face so_  
_Smiling down on me_  
_I close my eyes to see_

I miss you my twin. Life's not the same without you. I keep seeing you out of the corner of my eye and,  
each time it happens, it reminds me painfully that you are gone. The raw, excruciating pain hurts so bad  
I can hardly tolerate living. No one would miss me if I joined you. I'd be happier with you - in the Underworld.

_And I know, you're a part of me_  
_And it's your song that sets me free_  
_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_  
_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

I sit around the campfire. I feel my eyes fill with tears because you are not here. It just hasn't hit me yet.  
That you're gone. I miss you. The campers try to comfort me but it doesn't work. It'll never work. I only  
sing these songs to distract me from the thoughts. The thoughts of your death. I don't want to remember.

_I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me  
_

Every time I look in the mirror, it reminds me of you. I can't bear it anymore. I took down all the pictures you  
drew and all the photos with you in them. I tried to throw them into the sea but Chiron stopped me. He took  
them away and I think they're in the Big House. I wanted to throw them away. Does that mean I wanted to  
throw you away? I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. I'd never do that.

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
'Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone_

Whenever I return to our cabin... My cabin, I remember. Whenever I see that place: the place where you died,  
I cry. It's not manly but I can't help it. Life's not worth living without you. At least my life isn't.

_And I know, you're a part of me_  
_And it's your song that sets me free_  
_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_  
_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

Castor and Pollux, the twins of Gemini. They're always said together. Now you're gone but life still carries on  
and will do forever. I can't stop the wheel of misfortune. Mr D, I mean Dad, tried to talk to me about it but he  
doesn't care. The sound of his voice annoyed me so much that I punched him. I punched a God for you. Are  
you proud? You're probably not. I'm sorry.

_I'm glad He set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still_

I will try to keep you alive in my memories. Except I know that you won't be. I can never see you again. Never  
hear you. Never talk to you. Because of Him. The God of Death. Hades. Lord of the Underworld.

_And what you did you did with feeling_  
_And you always found the meaning_  
_And you always will_  
_And you always will_  
_And you always will_

You were always so good and true. Is that why you died and not me? I would die to go back and save you from  
the monster that was once our friend but somehow I know that it would turn out the same way. That one of us  
would die... And maybe you'd be happy enough to survive the mourning and the grief but I can't change history  
anyway. It is impossible – just like your death was. I really, really miss you Castor.

_And I know, you're a part of me_  
_And it's your song that sets me free_  
_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_  
_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_

* * *

_

**A.** **N. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago on a miserable/depressed weekend. As in, **_**I**_** was miserable/  
depressed, not the weekend. Anyway, this song is amazing! You should seriously listen to it or, if you  
want, you can listen to it insincerely – it's your choice. **

**Review please? By the way, I don't own PJatO or the song. They're too epic to be by me. Bet you're glad they're not by me ;)**


End file.
